The Little Ones
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary Inside! Rated T for safety! Enjoy! De aged Sam, Dean, and Castiel!
1. Stay away from creepy old houses

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What's this? A new fic? You lucky devils you! So this story isn't on the board or anything. In fact it's a spur of the moment fic that just needed to be written! Lol! Anyways Thank you to those who like/faved/alerted Sam Angel! And special thanks to my reviewers! You all are awesome! As for the board, I'm still deciding on the next fic. If you guys like to vote then go have a look on my profile and pick the one you'd like (Demons is excluded for it's a one shot)! But for now, grab some snacks, kick back, and enjoy this fic! **

**Summary: AU! Sam, Dean, and Cas have accidently angered an old witch. As a punishment for disturbing her she turns them into kids of different ages and disappears. But is this mysterious being really a witch? Or is there some other being up to mischief? Read and find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the Pit!**

**Stay away from creepy old houses.**

The sleek black muscle car pulled up to the old manor and the growling engine turned off. Her passengers got out and gathered their suppiles for the job. A witch. The Impala watched as her boys took their stuff and headed inside. She prayed they would reutrn to her alright.

Dean pulled up to the old abandoned manor and parked the Impala. They both shivered. The old manor looked like something out of an old horror film. It gave them the creeps. Dean and his brother got out and got their supplies. They headed in re discussing the case.

"So this witch has been turning adults into kids?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah. According to what I found in the police report everytime an adult goes missing a child appears. At first they thought this thing was taking both but then again why take both and only release the children?" Sam relayed quietly, they didn't want to make any sudden noises.

"I don't know. And we're going to find out. You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yup. I'll take the upstairs and meet you back here." Sam said.

"Alright. Just be careful." Dean said.

"You too." Sam said heading up the spiral staircase.

Dean watched as Sam made his way up and started his sweep on the bottom floor. Some of the rooms were locked and some were just flat out empty. He hoped Sam was faring better.

Sam walked down the seeming endless hallway. There were two of them a left and right. He decided to go left first but came across a dead end and the rooms were chained on the outside and locked tight. This hallway, however spelled trouble for him. He felt it was off and something was watching him.

After checking the mostly empty rooms he got to the end of the hallway. On the wall there was a painting. A really big one of an old women burning on the stake.

'That's a little odd for a house. But whatever floats the owners boat I suppose.' Sam thought. 'What's this?'

Sam felt a slight breeze coming from the painting and looked carefully at the wall. He felt along the wall and tapped it. It was hollow.

"An entrance?" Sam asked himself softly.

He was so focused on the wall, he didn't see the shadow creeping up behind him. He heard whispering in his ear and his world went black.

Dean finished sweeping the first floor. He found a door to the basment but it was chained from the outside and locked. He was about to call Sam to see how he was doing but a certain angel just had to pop in.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"Cas not now. Sam and I are busy." Dean said.

"I know. I came to help." Castiel said.

"Alright. Let's head upstairs. Sam's up there and I haven't heard a peep from since he went up there." Dean said.

Cas nodded and followed Dean up the spiral staircase. They got to top and saw the two hallways.

"I'll go left, you right." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and headed off to the right and Dean headed down the left.

Castiel noticed the doors were locked and chained from the outside. Curiously he teleported into one the rooms and gasped. The room he was in there were dead baby fetsuses everywhere. He teleported to the next room and skin, human skin wallpapered the walls, including the ceiling and floor. The rooms were gore filled mess after another. Whatever lived here was truely disturbed and psychotic. He went to end of the of the hallway and was dead ended. He was about to explore more when he heard Dean calling for him.

"Dean. I could not find Sam. Have you any luck?" Castiel asked.

"No. But I found something. Sam's flashlight and I think there's a room back behind this creepy painting." Dean said.

Castiel examined the painting and nodded.

"There's definitely a doorway behind this painting." Castiel said, opening the door with telekenisis.

"Let's go. Be on gruad." Dean said heading down the stairway.

Castiel did as Dean asked and followed down the stairway. At the bottom of the stair were more rooms. Like the ones upstairs there were doors chained and lock but some where open and had surgical equipment.

Dean gulped. He needed to find Sam and fast! He hurried down the hall with Castiel hot on his heels. When the reached the last door on the left they heard a women talking. They stealthily made their way to the door and listened.

_"You'll be perfect. Simply perfect."_

"Perfect?" Dean mouthed to Castiel.

Castiel shrugged and continued to listen.

_"Don't think of it as a curse. But a punishment for disturbing my rest."_

"Punishment?" Castiel mouthed to Dean.

Dean shurgged. They went back to listening. They heard movement and russling sounds coming from the room.

_"Here we then. Are you ready?"_

Dean signaled to Cas that they were going in. Castiel nodded and waited for Dean's signal. On his signal they busted in and saw the young but ancient women ready to carve into Sam with bloody knife.

"More guests? Wonderful!" She said cheerfully.

Dean looked at his unconscious brother and pointed to him.

"What have you done to him?" Dean asked.

"Just put him to sleep. I was going to curse him, but I decided his was so beautiful that I must have him. Once I dismember him and put him back together, he'll be prefect. He'll be mine forever." She said with a crooked smile.

"Lady you are all kinds of whack. And I'm taking my brother home." Dean growled dangerously.

"He stays. He disturbed my rest." She said.

Castiel had had enough and wanted to get Sam out and look him over. He tossed her back into the wall stunning her.

"Why you..." She snarled.

She picked up a jar from a nearby shelf and poured some of the red dust in her hand and blew it in their faces and muttered an incantation, she then disappeared.

Dean and Cas brushed the dust off and got it off Sam. Castiel then teleported them back to the Impala and they raced back to the motel. Once there they got Sam situated and Castiel looked him over.

"He'll be alright Dean. He's just sleeping. He'll awaken soon." Castiel said.

"Good. Look after him while I shower." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and did so. Soon both Winchesters were asleep with Castiel looking after them for the night. He wanted to be sure Sam would be alright and Dean got some sleep.

Meanwhile

The witch smiled mischieviously. She looked at her handy work and giggled.

"Have fun kiddos. I'll see you soon." She said and vanished in the shadows.

**Okay! First chapter d-u-n! DUN! **

**Until Next Time! Dean: What are going to do us now Pancake? Me: Nuttin'...*grins evilly***


	2. WE'RE ALL KIDDOS!

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So for the slight delay. Had grad parties all day today and last night, and got a bajillion more to go! I'm going to die from all the food and such. Good thing I started walking again! Lol! So congratulations to those who are graduating or have had graduated! *confetti rains* You guys should be proud of yourselves! You made it! Give yourself a pat on the back, a cookie, a high five, some celebratory pancakes! Lol! But anyways, great job! Still working on the book! 'The Fallen Series' has sadly taken a back burner for a while until I straighten a few things out. So I have a new plot and I've gotten started on it, it's going great so far. My grammar still sucks...still going great though! Lol! Anyways, let's get started shall we? When we left off our heroes encountered a witch and had red dust blown in their face. What does this mean? Let's go find out!**

**Snarry-Disturbed witch is disturbed. And we shall see! **

**Tea Party Of Death-HOLY WEBSLINGING BATMAN! I'M SO GLAD! AND I DON'T KNOW! CAPS ARE FUN THOUGH! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers with suffer Castiel's wrath.**

**WE'RE ALL KIDDOS!**

Dean awoke the next morning to someone crying. But it wasn't Sam's, or Cas...in fact to him it sounded like a baby. Dean snapped awake and looked around the room. He panicked when he saw Sam's bed was empty and no sign of Castiel. He looked around and saw a boy pacing the room with a baby and whispering to it in Enochian to soothe it.

Dean slowly got out of bed and looked closer at the little boy and gasped.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dean! Thank Father you're awake! Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Cas how-"

"I woke up like this. Same with Sam. I must've passed out last night." Castiel said.

"And that's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh. But we're not the only ones de aged. You're de aged too." Castiel said.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean ran into the bathroom and gasped. He was de aged! He looked to be about sixteen maybe seventeen. He went back into the room and looked at Cas and tried to guess how old he was.

"Okay. So I think I'm about sixteen, or maybe seventeen." Dean said.

"You are sixteen, I'm nine, and Sam's eleven months." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and took Sam from Castiel. Dean held Sam carefully, rocked, and softly spoke to him. Castiel was amazed how Dean got Sam to calm down so quickly.

"Don't take it personally Castiel. Even after Sammy was born I was always able to calm him down better than my own parents." Dean said.

Castiel nodded. "So what now?"

"We go to Bobbys. We'll be safe there." Dean said.

Castiel nodded in agreement. Out the corner of his eye he saw boxes that weren't there before. Picking up his shirt he walked over to the boxes and waved Dean over. Dean handed Sammy to Dean while he opened the boxes to see what's inside.

"What's in the boxes Dean?" Castiel asked.

Sammy babbled after being quiet for a while. Dean and Castiel smiled.

"What'cha talking about Sammy? You wanna know what's in the boxes too huh?" Dean asked.

"Gah" Sam babbled.

"Well we got a first aid kit, a car seat for Sammy, clothes for all of us, diapers, formula, baby food. I guess just general stuff to take care of ourselves until we're back to normal." Dean said and dug out some clothes for all of them. "Alright Sammy. Let's get you changed. Here Cas."

Dean handed the nine year old a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Dean grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t shirt and grabbed Sammy some clothes. He took Sammy with him into the bathroom and changed him and got dressed himself. He came out and stifled a laugh as he watched Cas trying to tie his shoes.

"Here Cas. I'll help with you." Dean said.

Dean put Sammy in the carseat and put the pacifer he found in his mouth. He watched as Sam slowly fell to sleep. He kissed Sam's forehead and covered him with the blue blanket with frogs on it and tucked him in. He then turned and tied Castiel shoes.

"There you go." Dean said softly.

"Thank you." Castiel said softly too, not wanting to wake baby Sam.

Dean nodded and the impala packed while Castiel looked after Sam. When Dean got back in he smiled. Castiel was gently rocking a restless Sammy and softly speaking to him. His smile grew when Sammy calmed down and settled back into sleep.

"Alright Cas. Time to get on the road." Dean whispered gently picking up the car seat.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean out the Impala. He climbed in on the other side while Dean got the car seat situated.

"Got your seatbelt on?" Dean asked softly.

"Yes Dean." Castiel said.

"Alrighty here we go." Dean whispered.

He pulled out and drove down the country roads with Metallica softly playing. A few hours later Dean looked back and smiled.

Castiel had fallen asleep with his head resting against the car seat. He noticed Sam's tiny hand wrapped around two of Cas' fingers. He stopped and snapped a few pictures. He saved them and continued the journey.

Sometime later

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner and helped Castiel out of the car. He then went around to the other side and grabbed Sammy who was awake and moving around slightly. Sam could never stay still, unless he was unconscious. Dean grabbed the diaper bag and headed inside.

"Dean what should I call you?" Castiel asked.

"Uh...you're big brother. We're meeting up with Dad who left early this morning to his next job." Dean stated. He and Sammy used this line a lot when they were growning up and most people believed it.

"Okay." Castiel said.

They went and sat down. The elderly waitress came by and looked very suspicious.

"Good morning gentlemen." She smiled. She heard Sammy coo and her smile grew. She loved children and had a big family. "Well hello there sweetie. So what'll be?"

"I'll have the steak and eggs and coffee. Cas over there will have the children hotcakes plate with chocolate milk." Dean said.

"Alrighty dears. I'll be back." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Dean I'm an angel. I do not require food." Castiel said.

"Tough. You're eating anyways. Little kids need their energy. Speaking of eating." Dean said and grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag. He popped off the cap and picked Sammy up. He cradled Sam and tired to feed him but Sam's stubborn side got to him. "Sammy come on. You need to eat baby boy."

"Nah!"

"Sammy please. For me?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked at Dean with his puppy eyes and Dean almost gave in but he used his tough love and Sam began to eat once he realized how hungry he was.

"That's my boy." Dean cooed.

"Dean can I feed Sam next time?" Castiel asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you how to do it when we get to Bobby's house." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and dug into his food when it was brought out. The waitress put her tray down and looked at Dean.

"Young man it's none of my business, but curiousity kills me. Aren't you a little young for children?" She asked.

"They're not mine. They're my brothers. My dad travels a lot for his job. This morning he called in a little early and left me to take care of these guys." Dean said.

"Where's your mother?" She asked.

"Dead. And yes, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my brothers." Dean said with pride, love, and determenation.

The old waitress smiled kindly. "You remind me of my youngest daughter. She's no longer with us. Died in a car wreck. She was on her way home from prom and her friends had a few too many and well...they wrecked at the winding road up ahead. So be careful on those turns."

"We will. Thank you. Sorry about your daughter." Dean said sincerely.

"Thank you. Take of those angels. You'll never know how much they mean to you until they're gone." She said. She picked up her tray and went back to the kitchen.

Dean looked down at Sammy. He never wanted to face what the elderly waitress faced. The loss of his baby. That would tear him to shreds.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard Sammy gurgle and turn his head away from the bottle. Dean got out a cloth and tossed it over his shoulder and burped Sam. He ate his own meal and listened to Cas ramble on about bees.

Soon they were back on the road and made it to Bobby house by suppertime. He gathered the car seat and the diaper deciding to unload later. Castiel hopped out and followed Dean to the house. Dean failed to noticed the old GMC Sierra Grande parked in the driveway next to Bobby.

They headed in and Dean nearly dropped Sam.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

**Oh man! How's Dean gonna explain this? Now remember y'all this is an AU! This does not follow the series! Just to avoid all the confusion! **

**Until Next Time! *playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare or Would You Rather with Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel* **


	3. John and his plots

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the slight delay! I's been a busy girl over the weekend, and about to get busier! Oh man! So thank you my lovelies for the wonderful responses to this! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. *big smiley face and confetti rain* Little Cassie's so cute! And baby Sam! *squee* So adorable! Anyways. Last chapter as you know the kiddos (Sam, Cas and Gabriel) and I were playing Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Would You Rather. We were bored and wanted something to do and it's getting weird. Thanks Gabe. Gabe: You're welcome sugar! Me: Dear God...So who's turn is it? Sam: Mine. So Pancake. Me: Dammit. Castiel and Gabriel: *snickers* Sam: You know the drill. Me: Fine. Double Dare. Sam: *smirks* I double dare you to sing a screamo at the top of your lungs. Me: *grumbles* Sonuvabitch...alright! *at the top of my lungs** LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Other: *dies laughing* Me: *blushing furiously* Jerks. Ahem. Anyways, when we left off Sam and the others made it to Bobbys and found a surprise waiting for them. Let's see what goes on! Alrighty Sammy boy! *grins evilly* My turn. Sam: *gulps***

**Snarry-Dean didn't want to play. Wimp.**

**GMB-I didn't even notice! Thank you! And thank you for being nice about it! :)**

**Tea Party Of Death-OMAHGLOBSSSS!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer a horrible end.**

**John and his plots**

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean? What happened to you boy? Is that Sammy in the car seat? And who's this little guy?" John asked.

"In order. Yes it's me. We were de aged. Yes it's Sammy. And this is Castiel." Dean said.

"Castiel?" John asked.

"Yes. I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." Cas said to the elder Winchester.

"Angel? Angels aren't real." John shook his head.

"Angels are real Johnathon. I am an angel." Castiel said firmly.

John snorted. "Right."

Castiel got mad and lightning danced in the sky and thunder rumbled loudly waking baby Sam. Castiel calmed when he heard the youngests cries. He scooped him up, cradled him, and rocked him like he had seen Dean do, and soothed him. He smiled when Sam calmed down.

Dean smiled too. Castiel was being such a good big brother. Cas' tall for a nine year old, but then again so was he. Sammy however was tiny as a baby and was small for his age. Seeing Cas being so careful helped Dean relax.

"Dean?" Bobby asked coming in after hearing all the comotion from the garage.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"Mind telling me why you and the other two idjits are mini?" Bobby asked.

"Long story. But if you're wondering ages. I'm sixteen, Cas is nine, and Sammy's eleven months." Dean said.

Bobby nodded. "Well, tell me the story over supper, which I better get done."

"Do you want me to go and get something Bobby?" John asked.

"Why not. Go on then!" Bobby shooed him.

John quickly left and the other three got settled in. Dean took Sam from Cas and showed him how to feed him a bottle and how to hold him when feeding him. Castiel watched intently and curiousity.

Bobby was upstairs setting up the old crib in the boys' room. He figured Dean would want Sammy where he could hear and see him if he needed him. He set the crib up next to Dean's bed. Dean should be happy about this.

John came back with take out and while they ate Dean explained everything.

"So it was a witch?" John asked.

"For the hundredth time dad, yes. It was a witch." Dean groaned. He had finished eating and was now feeding Sammy. He knew he told Cas but would let him do it tomorrow. He wanted to feed Sammy, bathe and change him, and put him down for the night.

"Just need to know son. It's important." John said.

"Yeah. The hunt was the only important thing to you." Dean grumbled.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Nothing." Dean said. He removed the bottle from Sammy's mouth and he put him over his shoulder and patted his back to burp him. "Alrighty baby boy. Bath, pajamas, and bed for you."

"Nah!"

"Oh yes. You're getting sleepy I can tell." Dean teased.

"Uhnn" Sam moaned sleepily.

"See? Sleepy baby." Dean cooed.

Sam blinked owlishly at his brother and rubbed his eyes.

Dean chuckled and carried him upstairs with Castiel on his heels. Dean walked to their room and ushered Cas inside.

"Alright Cas. I'll give Sammy his bath and then you can take one, after that it's bedtime." Dean said.

"Okay Dean." Castiel said. He knows that little and baby humans need sleep in order to grow.

Dean nodded and gathered Sam's summer pajamas and a clean diaper. As Dean bathed Sam he remembered what a water bug Sammy was. Always splashing around and playing with the toys he put in. But since Sam was sleepy he was trying to stay awake. When he was done he diapered and clothed Sam then went back into the room and ushered Cas to the bathroom for his bath.

Dean looked and smiled when he saw the crib next to his bed.

"Good old Bobby huh?" Dean asked.

Dean rocked and sang 'Hey Jude' to Sammy. Once he was asleep, he gently laid him down and gathered his clothes. Once Cas was back he asked him to watch Sammy while he showered and got ready for bed.

When Dean came back he smiled and reached for his phone. Castiel had climbed into the crib and was sleeping soundly with Sammy, holding him protectively in his arms. Like he had done years ago when Sammy was a baby the first time. He blinked back his tears and snapped a few pictures.

He climbed into bed and turned to face his little brothers. He closed his eyes and relaxed into sleep.

Downstairs

John paced back and forth. Angels were real. Dean, his perfect soldier was going agains him, and Sammy. Little Sammy was a baby. A baby. John stopped pacing.

"A baby. That's it!" John quietly exclaimed.

He had just thought of a way to defeat the monster that killed his wife. Using baby Sammy. But getting him away from Dean would be difficult. He had a major protective streak when it came to his little brother.

"But he will help me. I'm sure of it." John whispered.

**Uh oh! Dean take Sammy and Cas and book it!**

**Until Next Time! *continues my game with the kiddos* **


	4. Sammy walks and John steals!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Phew...so many graduation parties, so little time. And to those of you who have graduated this year or are graduating congratulations! And to those who are still in school, be happy! It's now summer! So anyone have anything fun planned for summer? I may go away somewhere or maybe go to Cedar Point (the greatest amusement park in all of Ohio)! Lol! I love summer time! Aside from the heat, I love swimming! And my favorite ice cream place (which is by my house) is open! Yummy yummy! This year I'm hoping to gather some friends and we can go play Ghost in the Graveyard. My favorite childhood game! If you don't know what Ghost in the Graveyard is it's sorta like tag only in reverse. If you Google it you can find a set of rules and how to play! I recommend it, it's so fun! Anyways! When we left off, the boys made it to Bobby's house! Whoo! And awww! Cas being a big bro! Awesome! Uh oh! Johnny boy has something up his sleeve...that's not good! Let's go see what's up!**

**Snarry-Thanks dear! Our game's getting a little bit weird.**

**Tea Party Of Death-BAD JOHN! BAD! GO SIT IN THE CORNER!**

**SwissPie-Thank you so much! It's getting kinda hard to update daily like I use too. And yay! Hope you stick around! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the Cage! **

**Sammy walks and John steals!**

Dean woke to the sound of Cas talking and to soft cooing. He rolled over and smiled at the that greeted him. Castiel was softly talking to Sammy and feeding him a bottle.

Castiel heard the bed sheets ruffle on the bed next to the crib. He hoped he didn't disturb Dean in anyway. He looked and saw he was smiling?

"Good morning." Cas said.

"Good morning. Sleep good last night?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Sam did too. He woke up and was hungry, so I went downstairs and asked Bobby for a bottle." Castiel explained.

"Oh? Thanks for taking care of him, but you could've woken me up." Dean said.

"No. You needed some rest after all that driving." Castiel said.

Dean shrugged and stretched. He then got his clothes and headed to change. When he came back Castiel had changed and changed Sammy.

"I could've changed and dressed Sammy you know." Dean said.

"I know. But I want to help care for him too." Castiel said.

Dean smiled and ruffled Castiel's hair. He picked up Sammy and placed a kiss on his forehead. Sam squirmed for moment but settled.

"Morning kiddo." Dean cooed.

"Oh na" Sam babbled.

"I take it that means 'good morning big brother'" Dean chuckled.

"Gah"

"I'm going to have to teach you to talk." Dean said.

"I can help!" Castiel volunteered.

Dean laughed at the angels enthusiam to help care for Sam.

"Alright you can help. Wanna show him to walk too?" Dean asked.

"Yes! I will teach him!" Castiel said with determination.

Dean again laughed and ushered the little angel downstairs. They had some breakfast and talked to Bobby on the research. Nothing yet. Dean sighed a little and hoped they would be back to normal soon.

While Bobby and John went to work in the garage, Dean and Castiel decided to teach Sammy how to walk.

"Alright Sammy. Like riding a bicycle. You can do it." Dean encouraged as he sat a feet away with Castiel beside him.

Sam looked at Dean and Castiel and decided they were too far away and he didn't like it, especially since he was so small now. He used the couch and stood up on shaky legs, he took a shaky step forward and fell back on his butt.

Castiel gasped and wanted to get up and pick up Sam, but Dean held him back.

"Sammy's fine. It happens to babies all the time when they learn to walk. He'll get back up. Watch." Dean said motioning to Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas and got back up like Dean said. He took at least three step before falling again. Sam huffed and then got back up and walked to Dean and Cas with no problem with Dean and Castiel encourging him the whole time.

When Sam made it to him and Castiel, he opened his arms and Sam fell into them giggling.

"Good job Sammy!" Dean praised.

"Excellent job Sam!" Castiel said.

"BA BA!"

Dean and Castiel laughed. They let Sammy walk around until lunch and then it was naptime. Dean took Sammy upstairs, changed him, then laid him down. He covered him with his froggy blanket and kissed his forehead. Castiel came in and gently climbed in the crib and kissed Sam's forehead too. Dean picked Cas out of the crib and ushered him out after they made sure Sammy was sleeping peacefully.

"Alright Cas. While Sammy's sleeping, we'll get some research done." Dean whispered.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean into the study. They got out book upon book and got to work.

Meanwhile

While working on the car John was hatching a plan. He would use Sammy to kill the yellow eyed demon. Yeah. He would seemingly give Sammy to the demon and then shoot him dead.

"JOHN!" A voice shouted.

"What!?" John asked.

"Get yer head out of the clouds and get back to work, or you can go do research." Bobby said.

"Fine. I'll go do research." John grumbled.

"Good." Bobby muttered.

John went into the house and smirked. 'What luck!' He thought to himself.

Dean and the "angel" were busy doing research. John then hatched the other part of his plan. He went inside and asked the boys if they like a drink. They said yes without looking up and went to fetch the boy something drink. Grabbing two cans of soda he opened them and spiked them with sleeping pills. He went back to the study and handed to the drinks to the boys, and he got to work on "research". Soon both boys had drifted off but wouldn't stay that way for long, he only lightly dosed the drinks. John smirked crookedly and went to get his bag. He got some rope and tied the boys up and then gagged them.

Smiling at his work he went to grab Sammy. He snuck in quietly and gently lifted him out of the crib without waking him. He put Sammy in his car seat and loaded in him and his stuff in the truck and sped off.

Bobby heard John pull out of the driveway. He suspected something was wrong. He ran to the house and ran to the boy's room and gasped. He figured Dean would've put Sam down for a nap but Sammy was no where to be found! He looked everywhere for Sammy! But he was gone and so was John.

"John." Bobby growled. "When I get my hands on you."

Bobby stopped and remembered Dean and Castiel. He hurried back to house and ran to the study.

**Alrighty! All done! Yay! Sammy walked! BAD JOHN! BAD!**

**Until Next Time! *sighs as my laptop battery continues to slowly die* Stupid technology...**


	5. Uh oh John, Dean's fighting mad!

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whew. So I think I'm heading for a food coma with all these grad parties. *collapses* Good...food...but...killing...me...*flatlines* Greetings from the afterlife! *feels pain* That was weird...*feels it again* OW! What the heck!? *gasps awake and realizes my kiddos shocked me back to life* That was un pleasant. Sam: You okay? *puppy eyes of impending death* Me: Peachy. No more grad parties. Dean: Sorry kiddo. But you got a bunch more and a wedding coming up. Me: *groans* Sonuvabitch...okay...before every party we get McDonalds or something! I demand this! Sam and Dean: *laughs* Cas: *confused* Dean: That's my girl. Me: *smiles* Anyways! Let's go! When we left off Sammy was taken! NOOO! JOHN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Don't worry! Dean and Castiel won't let anything happen to Sammy! **

**Snarry-They will hurt John very badly. Lol!**

**kasey123-Here you go dear! X3**

** -He is ain't he? He's my least favorite character. In fact I don't like John at all. Which is why he ends up dead sooner or later in my fics. Sounds like a nice summer! I wish you fun love! **

**BlueElly-Thank you very much dear! And yes! They is adorable de aged! And Sam has some of his memories and such, but he regressed a little after being turned. So he remembers Dean and everyone else along with remembering Jess' death and his mother's and some other things. But mostly his mind regressed with him.**

**SwissPie-XD! Your review made my day! And I'm glad you're sticking by! Welcome to the Dark Side! See Cas for cookies! **

**TeaPartyOfDeath-MAKE HIM SUFFER TERRIBLE PAIN! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will meet the wrath Castiel. **

**Uh oh John, Dean's fighting mad!**

Dean slowly a woke and felt disconnected from his body. Had he dozed off? He went to shift into a more comfortable position but he couldn't move. He snapped awake and realized he was tied down to the chair. His hands were bound behind and his ankles were bound too. He tried to call out for Bobby or Cas and groaned when he realized his lips were firmly taped shut. He looked over to his left and saw Cas in a similar postion and just now waking up.

He tried to figure out what had happened and looked around for clues. He saw the half empty cups on the desk and quickly put two and two together. His father did this! But what about Sammy? Was he alright? Was he still safe in his crib? Did John take him? He started thrashing hoping to get loose.

Castiel came awake feeling like Dean did. Disoriented and disconnected. He blinked to clear his vision and when it was clear he saw Dean struggling in his bindings? Why was Dean tied down? What was going on?

Castiel let out a muffled gasp and realized he was in the same boat when he tried to shift into a comfortable position. He looked at Dean and the glasses on the desk and like Dean he put two and two together and had the same thoughts as Dean. Was Sam safe? He too began thrashing about hoping to get loose.

Bobby sprinted to the house and ran to the study where his boys were doing research. He prayed they were okay. When he got to the study he gasped. His boys were tied down and Sammy was no where in sight. He hurried over to Dean set him free and then worked on Castiel.

Dean ripped off the tape from the his mouth and bolted from the study. He checked every room in the house. When he couldn't find his Sammy he ran outside and looked at every nook and no sign of Sammy. Dean was fuming! His father took Sammy.

"Dean what'll we do?" Castiel asked coming up behind him.

"We find John and I yank his lungs out." Dean growled dangerously.

Castiel knew when it came to Sammy Dean was dangerous. Very dangerous. They went back to the house and saw Bobby hard at work.

"Can you track John Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I got a fix on him. He's still in South Dakota." Bobby said punching in some keys and numbers. "Here! He's about two hours out, looks like he's heading east but he's stopped. We can still catch him."

"Let's go!" Dean hollered and raced out to the Impala.

Bobby and Cas gathered the directions and the weapons and raced to the Impala and they took off to kill John.

Meanwhile with John

John sighed in relief when Sammy cried himself to sleep. He tried everything to calm him down but he was inconsolable. Sammy was truely Dean's boy. Only Dean could calm him down. Ever since John had put Sam into Dean's arms that fateful night Sammy belonged to him, even when Mary was pregnant with Sam, he was Deans'.

John had pulled up to the warehouse where he setup some stuff and got Sammy changed and settled in the playpen he brought.

"Don't you worry Sammy. This nightmare will all end soon. You'll see." John cooed and palmed his tiny cheek. He frowned when Sammy moaned and moved away from his touch.

"I have to do this son. It's the only way. I should've done it sooner. But you weren't ready. But now I can do it." John said. "As soon as you wake up, this will all be over."

John left his son to sleep and got everything ready. He wanted to wait until the sun had gone down to summon the demon. He didn't know why, but he thought it would better to this at night. So he settled in and waited for sundown.

Meanwhile with Dean

Dean put the pedal to metal and drove like a bat out of Hell.

"I'm coming Sammy. Hold on for me." Dean said to himself silently.

Bobby and Cas were disucussing what to do when they found Sammy and John. Dean wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the road and more importantly Sammy.

Dean was going to get his baby back and then wring Johns neck for taking his baby.

**Uh oh! Dean's mad! Run! Lol! Alrighty guys here you go! Updates should become more regular as things are calming down now. **

**Until Next Time! *groans* Too...much...food...so...many...leftovers...*dies again***


	6. Azazel beaten

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks you guys for being patient with me! I always appreciate it! Much love to y'all! Anyways, things should go back to normal and daily updates should be back too. Should be. We shall see. We. Shall. See. Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! Lol! Excuse my sillyness. I'm a little hyped on sugar. Gabriel's fault. He makes really bitchin' cookies. Gabe: Glad you think so kiddo! Me: Thems awesome! But I'm gonna get soooooo fat eating them. Gabe: Pfft. Pah-lease girl. Have you seen yourself. You need more cookies. You're skin and bones woman! Me: *rolls eyes and eats another cookie* Gabe: Good girl. Now get on with the story! I'm anxious to know what happens next and if papa Winchester survives Dean's rage. Me: Right. So when we left off, John took Sammy for his plans to lure and kill the Yellow Eyed demon and now Momma Dean's pissed to Hell! I don't think John will survive this one! **

**Snarry-Soooo much food...unnnnnn...John probably won't survive Dean's rage.**

**SwissPie-heheh! Enjoy the Dark Side cookies! Thems delicious! And a choir! Nice! Laughing epically!**

**TeaPartyOfDeath-You could always post it to my Facebook page. (I haven't decided if I'm going to make a Twitter page yet). **

**mollyk5-Hello Molly! Oh nos! No sleep!? I feel your pain dear...Anyways, yes! We get loads of Mommy Dean and Snuggly Sammy in this one! (Maybe in the next one too. Depends though). And John probably won't survive Dean's wrath in this one! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be sent to Lucifer in the Cage! **

**Azazel beaten by a mere infant**

When Sammy woke he sat up and looked around for brother. But he didn't see him. His dad took him last night but Dean didn't come. He wanted his brother! But he was no where in sight! Maybe if he called for him?

"Ba ba!" He called.

No answer. Sam tried again.

"Ba ba!" He called.

Again no answer. Sam was beginning to get agitated. He wanted his brother! He was scared and didn't like this cold place. It felt like darkness, despair, and death.

"BA BA!" He cried.

"Sammy?" A voice asked.

"Ba ba?" Sammy asked thinking it was his big brother.

"Sammy, what's all the fussing about?" His father asked scooping him out of the playpen.

Sam squrimed and twisted to get away, but his father held on to him and he began crying. He wanted his big brother dammit! Not his father!

"BA BA! BA BA!" Sammy wailed.

"Shhh Sammy. Shh." His father cooed. "It's okay daddy's got ya. Everything will be alright Sammy."

"Ba ba!" Sammy cried.

He cried and screamed. He wanted Dean now! He continued to struggle in Johns arms. He continued to cry and wail as well until he was red in the face.

"Sammy please. You're gonna make yourself sick. Please calm down baby." John tried to soothed but Sammy wasn't having it.

John changed and dressed Sammy the best he could and then tried to feed him. But again Sammy wasn't having it.

"Please eat baby." John said.

"Nah! ah ba ba!" Sammy cried.

"Sammy! Dean's not coming!" John snapped.

"Ba ba..." Sammy sniffled.

"Baby. Daddy needs you. He needs you to kill the thing that killed mommy." John said softly to not startle the baby any further.

Sammy wasn't paying attention. He was focused on the warehouse door. He felt himself being lifted then rocked. He fell into restless sleep.

When Sammy re woke up he more voices. He was hoping it was his brother but it wasn't him. It was the Yellow Eyed man!

Sam crawled to the corner of the playpen and curled into a ball. The Yellow Eyed man was here to get him and Dean wasn't here! He started to softly sob.

Azazel apparently heard him for he turned to the crying baby and smiled.

"There's my boy." Azazel cooed. He flicked wrist and John who was pinned to the wall went flying out the warehouse window.

Sammy cried out when the dmeon touched him.

"Shh little one. It's alright now. Your real father is here now." Azazel cooed.

Sammy struggled and managed to use his powers on the demon. But since he was a baby the pain that sometimes came with it was unbearable to the tiny being.

"Samuel. How strong you are. Even as a baby." Azazel gaped in awe.

Sammy moaned a little and pinned Azazel to the wall. He then moved the knives from his fathers bag and pinned the demon to the wall that way. Sam painted a Devils Trap behind Azazel in his mind and one actually appeared behind him. Baby Sam had effectively trapped a demon.

"Samuel. Well done son. Well done!" Azazel praised. He was working on a way to escape but he couldn't help by being impressed with the infant before him. He could only imagine how strong Sam was when he was a normal adult.

Sammy swayed where he was sitting. He didn't feel so good and it hurt to breathe. He wanted Dean badly.

"Ba ba..." He called weakly.

Suddenly the door busted open and Dean rushed in, gun drawn, and Castiel had his blade. They gasped. Had Sam done that.

Dean rushed over to Sam and scooped him up in his arms. He cooed and spoke softly to him as he gently rocked him.

"Ba ba.." Sam smiled weakly and snuggled into Dean.

"Shh. I got ya Sammy. Big brother's here now. I'm here. I got ya." Dean soothed.

"His power. His power." Azazel was mumbling to himself. He was giddy at how powerful the boy was.

"Dean we have to get Sam away now!" Castiel said.

Dean and went to move but he couldn't.

"C Cas...I can't move..." Dean gritted out.

"Dean! What the..?" Cas looked over. Azazel managed to get out of the trap! But how? Castiel looked closely and growled. Azazel used his long nails and scratched out a part of the trap.

"Surprise!" Azazel said when appeared in front of Dean. He yanked Sam out of his arms.

"Well it's been fun but I must get my son home. He's very tired as you can see." Azazel said.

Castiel focused hard and used his grace to break the demons grip. When he was free he was amazed by Sam's power.

Sam didn't want to go with the demon so he used the last of strength to send him back to Hell. Castiel rushed forward changing from child to adult and caught the infant in his arms and covered him with his wings. Castiel transported everyone back to the salvage yard and un covered Sam from his wings and looked down at him sadly.

Bobby was dragging a tied up John to the house with a look that would kill Hellhound.

Dean rushed over to Castiel and begging Sam to wake up. But the tiny baby didn't move. The youngest used all of energy when battling the demon. Castiel knew sadly that a baby no matter how powerful wouldn't survive.

Sam was dying.

**Or is he?! Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun! You guys know I can't kill Sammy. He'll be alright. Lol!**

**Until Next Time! *colors with Sammy* **


	7. Sammy! He lives!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Soooo sorry for the delay! I got more parties to attend and the weather had my allergies all over the place. My head felt like it was stuffed with nothing but cotton. I'm all better now and I can write without it looking like a kindergartener did it. Lol! So yeah. I got really busy, my allergies were out of whack, and me and my demon mother had a big fight. She wants to send me away if I don't find a job soon. I'm trying. I've been looking for one since I got home last summer. It's not as easy as she seems to think. The economy sucks, companies are picky as Hell...sigh...I want to give up but I can't. At least my book is coming along! And I'm writing a back up book just in case! My fingers are going to fall off with all this writing. But it'll be worth it! I knows it! Anyways I can't answer reviews in this chapter but I'll answer them and answer this chapters reviews indvidualy. So fret not! Anyhoo, got a new story posted on the board! Go check it out and tell me you think! When we last left off, baby Sam was rescued but he's dying! No! Let's go see what goes on! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will sent to the Cage! **

**Sammy! He lives!**

Dean took Sammy out of Castiels arms and protectively and gently held him.

"Sammy? Sammy? Look at me baby please. Show big brother those big beautiful puppy eyes of yours." Dean pleaded. "Sammy please?"

Sammy moaned and his eyes fluttered then opened half massed.

"Ba ba?" Sam called for weakly.

"Yeah baby boy. It's ba ba. I got you. Big brother's got you." Dean cooed.

"Ba ba" Sammy cooed and snuggled into Dean and went limp.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. "Sammy! Wake up baby! Wake up!"

"Dean." Castiel called.

"Cas. He won't wake up." Dean said teary eyed and shaky.

Castiel went to take Sam but Dean snarled and backed up.

"Dean. Let's go inside." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and went in. They could hear yelling from downstairs and then silence. Dean handed Sam to Castiel and went downstairs.

"Ba ba?" Sammy called weakly he felt different arms holding him.

"Don't worry Sam. Dean will back." Castiel said softly.

He went to the rocking chair and sat down. He wrapped his wings around Sam and began to rock gently. He began to sing softly in Enochian to calm the infant when he got restless. Castiel could feel that Sammy didn't have much time.

Down in the basment

Dean went down to the basement and burst into the panic room where John was currently tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"How could you?" Dean asked low and dangerously.

"I had to Dean. The demon...Sam was tied to him. I had to-" John was cut off when a fist struck him.

"Dean!" John shouted.

Bobby stood by and let Dean release his anger.

"You could've gotten my Sammy killed! Mom wouldn't want that! She would've hated you for killing Sammy!" Dean shouted.

"Don't tell me what she wanted!" John yelled.

"Like you know! She probably wanted us to have a safe and happy life! But no. You were so obsessed of finding this thing you forgot to be a father! Mom's probably so disappointed." Dean sneered.

"YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MARY THAT WAY!" John roared.

Dean had had it. He grabbed the duct tape and walked up to John, he gagged him and then let his fists do the talking. Dean didn't know what he was doing he just blacked out and began to wail on his father. After a few minutes John's face was one massive bruise. John ribs have probably seen a better day, he probably had more broken bones, but Dean didn't care. He felt so much better after letting his anger out.

"He's all your Bobby." Dean said walking out of the panic room.

Bobby just nodded and began to patch the now unconscious John up the best he could.

"You deserve it you bastard." Bobby snarled.

Meanwhile upstairs

Castiel continued to rock the infant while he silently prayed to his father to save Sam. He looked up and saw a now adult Dean walking up to him.

"Dean you're normal." Castiel smiled a little.

"Yeah. I don't how but I am. H how's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"He's got little time left I'm afraid." Castiel whispered sadly.

Dean sat by the rocking chair and moved Cas' wing out of the way a little and gasped at his tiny brother. He was ashen and his breathing was slow and shallow. He gently took his brother and sat in the rocking chair.

Dean gently rocked and he began to cry as Sam continued to slip away from him.

"Sammy. My Sammy." Dean cried.

Castiel bowed his head in pain and let his tears fall. He felt like he failed Sam and Dean. His brothers.

'Please. I beg of you. Save my earthen brother. Don't let him die.' Castiel begged in his mind.

A bright light blinded them and Gabriel was revealed.

"Brother." Castiel gasped.

"Hey Cassie! S'up Deano!" Gabriel greeted cheerfully.

Gabriel went over to Sam and took him from his brother. Dean was about to attack the archangel but stopped. He and Castiel watched as the angel wrapped his wings around the infant and he glowed. After a minute he stopped glowing and opened his wings. Gabriel smiled brightly.

"Sam will be alright now, and he'll back to normal by morning." Gabriel said returning the infant to a nearly feral Dean.

Dean calmed down as soon as Sammy was back into his arms. Dean then took Sam upstairs, changed him, and laid down with him in his bed. Dean was tired but there was no way he was going to let his baby out of his sight. At least for the next few weeks. Dean closed his eyes and faded into sleep.

Downstairs

Castiel thanked his brother for everything.

"It was no problem. Now then. I'm going to go relief Bobby of John and take to Purgatory." Gabriel said.

Castiel paled at the name of that dreaded place.

"Purgatory? Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because Father said it is to be John's punishment for using his son to lure a dnagerous demon just to kill it in revenge. So he must serve time in Purgatory." Gabe said.

"How much time?" Cas asked.

"Dunno. Don't care really." Gabe shrugged and went to fetch John.

Castiel shook his head and went to check on his charges. He smiled when he saw how peaceful they were resting. He grabbed a chair and began a vigil at their bedside. Watching and protecting.

**See! Sammy's alive! You guys know I can't kill Sammy! Well, I can but he always comes back! So next chapter is may be the last, still debating! And hey Gabriel! **

**Until Next Time! *colors with Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel***


	8. Dean's Diary

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! Sorry guys didn't want this to drag out. But there might be a series! Oh man! No epilogue this time. Sorry y'all. So tomorrow the new story will be up! I haven't decided which one it'll be yet...but if you guys want to vote you can! Just shoot me a PM, leave it in your review, or tell me on Facebook! Thank you to those who faved, alerted, and added! Special thanks to my reviewers and my regular readers! You are awesome! You all are awesome! *hugs all of you!* Without further ado let's go! When we left off Sammy's okay! Yay! Let's go see how he and the others are doing!**

**SwissPie: Hun your reviews never cease to amaze me! I know it's over! Wah! I didn't want this to drag out so I cut it short! But as mentioned there may be a series! Also we were bored and Gabriel found a box of crayons and we colored. Twas amusing! **

**SammysDaemon: Thank you dear! **

**Snarry: I feel much better hun! And yay Gabriel! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown to my Hellhounds. They're hungry.**

**Dean's Diary**

_So after Gabriel whisked Dad away to Purgatory he came back the next morning and made an offer for me, Cas, and Sammy. _

_Oh sorry! Sammy's fine now! He's in perfect health! My Sammy! I would've be so lost if he died. But he's totally fine._

_So that offer. _

_**Flashback**_

_**"So kiddos. I have an offer for you. I can make you all back to normal no ill side effects. Yes Dean I know you and Cas are back to normal but the curse had side effects. Always got to read the labels." Gabriel said.**_

_**"Mada be!" Sam shrieked.**_

_**The adults laughed.**_

_**"I guess that's Sam's way of saying spill it already." Bobby chuckled and he ruffled the baby's hair.**_

_**"Alright. What I'm offering is that you three stay little until next June. That'll give you a full year to be kids. Consider it a vacation." Gabe said.**_

_**"Gah!" Sam shouted.**_

_**"Sam says yes, so we'll go with it. We do need a break huh Sammy?" Dean asked the baby in his arms.**_

_**"Gah ba ba" Sam cooed.**_

_**They laughed and Gabriel made them kids again. They were made to the ages as they were when the witch cursed them. Dean being sixteen and Castiel being ten. **_

_**"Ta ta kiddos! Have fun! See ya next summer!" Gabe said and disappeared.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_So now we have a year to kick back and be kids. So it's going great! Cas loves being a big brother. He really good at it too. _

_*insert crayon squiggles here*_

"Sammy! You goof ball! My diary is not a crayon book." Dean chuckled.

Sam cooed and giggled.

Dean smiled and gave Sammy a piece of paper and Sam resumed his coloring.

_Where was I? Oh yes! Sam's walking and not talking yet. He didn't start talking until he was about one the first time. Late bloomer, Sammy was. So I don't if he'll talk. Maybe. Cas and I have been working on it. _

_Anyways. We're all doing great! Tonight's Halloween and we're going trick or treating! I'm going to Batman! Sammy's going to be my Robin, and Cas wants to be a bee. Yeah. A bee. Castiel loves bees. Lord help this child. _

_Whelp! Got to go! Need to my Robin here ready to go and score some sugary treats! _

_Signing out,_

_Dean._

Sammy cooed as he colored, he laughed in delight as Dean lifted him in the air and made airplane noises.

"Come on trusty sidekick! To the Batcave!" Dean said.

"Ba ba ba ba!" Sammy cooed and then giggled.

Dean laughed. This was going to be a good year. He was grateful to Gabe. For once.

**D-U-N dun! Lol! Thanks again guys! I love you all! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
